Novelty Pokémon
Novelty Pokémon are special non-canon Pokémon given away during events on GPX+ or bred by the administrators to distribute through the site. Unlike regular Pokémon, Novelty Pokémon cannot be captured during normal gameplay in the main handheld games, but are instead based on other concepts from the Pokémon franchise or conceived by the staff. Novelties derived from normal Pokémon are normally either a recolor of a Pokémon (sometimes using a different, but official, sprite than the one for their "non-Novelty" version) or a custom sprite designed for the site. Most Novelties are breedable, allowing users who missed them on initial distribution to hopefully obtain one from the Shelter; the non-breedable versions are therefore rarer, but can still be obtained during normal play on GPX+. The most "common" or popular novelties are currently Slime Slugma and Dracowymsy, the former as a result of the "Pudding Vat" achievement, and the latter due to mass breeding from an overproduction of Ditto in the lab (as the rarity was recently changed to Common). Crystal Onix and Bidofo are the rarest sighted; the reason for Crystal Onix's rarity is unknown, but because Bidofo and Bidoof eggs appear very similar, it's likely that many of the Novelty version are being ignored in the shelter unless people hover over the egg to identify it properly or a Bidoof egg is in the shelter at the same time. Every breedable Novelty Pokémon has a second rarity aside from their "Novelty" status; this is purely for breeding purposes, allowing the script to determine the probabilities of producing eggs from the Novelty and its partner. Novelties based on real Pokémon have the same "breeding" rarity as their canon counterpart (for example, Crystal Onix is Uncommon while Zergoose is Rare). The exception to this is Dracowymsy, which is not derived from any canon Pokémon and can only be bred with Ditto (since all Dracowymsy are female, they cannot breed with themselves). As a result, it will always produce Dracowymsy eggs, but will always have a poor relationship with its partner ("The two Pokémon can barely stand to look at each other"). Although Pokii is also not derived from a canon Pokémon, the staff retroactively made it "derived" from Pineco as a joke; as a result, it shares its Uncommon rarity for breeding purposes. Due to the coding put in place for it, any Pineco with a Pokii as its parent will hatch genderless. Administrator/Moderator Novelties The Novelty Pokémon in this section are all references to Administrators and Moderators of GPX+. Each of these Novelties are typically meant to be "mascots" of the users for the game, and thus are usually based upon their favorite Pokémon or are completely fictional. Dracowymsy Dracowymsy is a custom Novelty Pokémon based on the staff member Commander Wymsy. This Novelty has the ability to change into multiple forms through the use of miscellaneous Evolution Items. Its Normal Form encompasses all the typical characteristics of Wymsy's avatar, such as the grey suit, red tie, and frizzy brown hair. Initially the form first hatched into, Dracowymsy can be changed back into Normal Form through the use of a Magmarizer. Its Battlesuit Form is available using a Metal Coat, and seems to be based off an alternate outfit of her character seen in several of her avatars. Additionally, Dracowymsy will also transform into Druid Form using a Reaper Cloth, Kick Form using a Protector, Winter Form using a Dawn Stone, and Charge Form using an Electrizer. Interestingly, while it is not inherently visible on the sprites of any of them, it can be seen on Dracowymsy's PC Icons that all of its forms seem to be wearing glasses. Zergoose The mascot Pokémon of GPX+ Administrator Zerxer, Zergoose is based on a fan creation of his that frequently appears in his forum avatars. Unlike Dracowymsy, Zergoose is a custom sprite derived from Zangoose, replacing its white fur with a dark gray and the red scars and fur on its hands with a light blue. Instead of sporting an M-shaped scar on its stomach, Zergoose's scar is in the shape of a Z. It's "corrupted" form, Zangoose Feral Form, is obtained by using a Blue Stone on a Zergoose egg; to date it is the only Pokémon obtained in conjunction with a Blue Stone. This Pokémon is likely derived from Zangoose's Pokedex entries, some of which state that it normally wanders about as a quadraped. It's coloration is derived from that of Zergoose's shiny form. Bidofo Pokii Holiday Novelties Easter Buneary Valentacool The Christmas Ghosts Past Misdreavus, Present Drifloon, and Future Shuppet were all able to be obtained during Christmas 2010. They are based off of the 3 ghosts Ebenezer Scrooge meets in Charles Dicken's "A Christmas Carol". Seasonal Novelties Winter Vulpix Summer Swinub Corrupted Novelties Shadow Lugia and Primal Dialga were initially released as normal Novelty Pokémon relatively early in the history of GPX+, while Fake Groudon was initially revealed as a hoax in Zerxer's party (the released Novelty for that month was Remorage). To expand the accessibility of these Pokémon and make Fake Groudon available to the public, the GPX+ staff introduced Corruption Orbs, summon-like items that could alter the normal Lugia, Dialga, and Groudon eggs into their Novelty forms. Zombidofo was released last, around the time when Corruption Orbs were introduced, and (due to being created from a Bidofo egg) is most likely the rarest. While Shadow Lugia, Primal Dialga, and Fake Groudon cannot be bred, Zombidofo is actually breedable, but cannot breed Zombidofo eggs. Shadow Lugia Primal Dialga Fake Groudon Zombidofo Anime/Game Novelties MissingNo. The popular "glitch" Pokémon from Red and Blue can only be obtained by clicking on the "Old Man", a small sprite that very rarely appears on the left-hand side of the header during normal browsing of GPX+. The different forms are obtained by form-changing after a 5-day wait. Crystal Onix The Starter Clones Spiky-Eared Pichu Released as an award for the "Incident in Yellow Forest" exploration, it cannot evolve, much like it's in-game counterpart. Fossil Novelties These fossilized forms of fossil-related Pokémon can be obtained by resurrecting fossil fragments, such as the Skull Fossil or Old Amber, which the user's Pokémon can find while exploring the Underground. Original Fossils Unova Fossils Other Novelties Slime Slugma Remorage Shellderboy Porygon-T Taking cues from the Portal series of games, Porygon-T resembles the Turrets the player encounters in various rooms on the way to GLaDOS. It can be obtained by evolving a Porygon2 using a Potato Battery at level 84, after waiting 5 days. The Potato Battery was first released as the reward for completing the May 2011 Shiny Porygon race, and is another reference to the Portal series. Additional Potato Batteries can be obtained occasionally by hatching Porygon eggs or extremely rarely in the Underground. Cherrim "Extreme" Weather Forms The Cherrim Novelty Formes were introduced as a result of the July 2011 Shiny Cherrim race. Each Forme can be obtained by using one of the Heat, Damp, or Icy Rocks - the prizes given away for successful completion of the race - on one of regular Cherrim's Formes at Level 38 and during Sunny, Rain, or Hail weather, respectively. The Rocks can be obtained in the Underground. Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon